Corrupted Experiment
by Animegurl002
Summary: Vegeta unknowingly corrupts Bulma's 'Big Project', and now it seems as if the blue haired vixen isn't quite herself anymore. BxV
1. Default Chapter

Lately I've been reading tons of B/V fics, so I got the idea to write a short story of my own. I don't own DBZ although I wouldn't mind having Vegeta Enjoy!

Beads of sweat adorned his forehead as Vegeta completed his 1000th push-up. He sighed and subconsciously raised his head to glance at the door, still no one was there. He was a little unnerved that it had been about a week since the woman had started working on her big project, and she hadn't been out to check on him once. She didn't even verbally spar with him anymore, she was so tied up. Just yesterday when he'd been fortunate enough to catch her outside of the lab, he'd make sure to tell her how ugly she looked, but she didn't even reply. Her response was a quizzical look followed by her shaking her head and then continuing on back to the lab. Vegeta stomped over to the gravity room's training panel and sent three of the weaker bots to attack him. He growled as they approached, and with a few small ki blasts, they became a burning pile of wreckage.

'I am the Prince of all Sayians! That ungrateful wench should be privileged to serve me!', he told himself and with that, he was off to the woman's lab to demand _his_ bots be fixed. He walked up to the door and turned the knob to find it was again locked. Vegeta pounded his fists into the door, "WOMAN! YOU BRING YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Vegeta heard a bit of shuffling, before the door swung open, revealing an angry blue haired woman. Although her cerulean orbs were burning bloody death into his own, that was not the reason for his surprise.

"What the hell are you wearing?", he blurted out.

Bulma's anger quickly subsided as she smirked and did a little spin for him.

"Do you like it? Everyone's wearing them now. They are originally for children who go to school, but they are so popular now, I just had to have one."

Vegeta's eyes roamed her body lingering especially long at Bulma's legs. The rest of her was lavishing as well with her short sleeved shirt hugging her breasts slightly before loosening up the rest of her torso's length. The shirt had an extremely large blue, plaid collar with a darker blue bow in the center at her neck. The skirt she wore was extremely short, not even coming past her thighs, and it too was exactly like the collar except it was pleated. Her white socks came up slightly past her knees, and on her feet she wore simple navy blue shoes.

Vegeta would have continued gawking had not Bulma tossed some of her long aqua hair over her shoulder, bring him back to reality.

"What did you want Vegeta, I'm kind of busy.", she stated rudely with annoyance, apparent in her voice.

It took Vegeta a moment to realize that he was still outside, and not in her lab as he anticipated. The prince narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him.

"I need you to fix those dumb ass robots. They're garbage, but by now I've learned not to expect too much from primitive humans."

Bulma's eyes danced with anger and adrenaline surged through her veins. Without even thinking, she balled up her fist and threw a wild punch at the prince's face. Although he hadn't expected her to strike him, he countered just as easily, holding her small fist in his own.

"What the hell is your problem woman!? Did you seriously think your pathetic attack could hurt me?! I am not a third class warrior. I am the Prince..."

Vegeta was interrupted as he felt a sharp pain hit his groin. He almost doubled over in pain, and Bulma lowered her knee, a smirk etched across her face. Vegeta held himself in a failed attempt to ease the pain but to no avail. His face twisted into a mask of pain and then rage as he looked up at the woman who'd bested him. In that instant, her taunting laughter and cruel eyes made her appear to him as someone else that he'd locked away from his mind years ago. Upon instinct, Vegeta stood up and back handed Bulma sending her head crashing into her computer, knocking the breath from her lungs. She let out a pained moan and darkness enveloped her.

Bulma's body laid sprawled wildly across the lab floor. There was a trickle of blood on her forehead from where it had made contact with the edge of her computer panel. Vegeta's eyes widened and he rushed over to the fallen woman and scooped her up into his arms. He hadn't meant to hit her, but in that moment with her towering over him, mocking him, he thought of Frieza. All the years of abuse and neglect came flooding back, and before he could stop himself, his hand made contact with Bulma's face, and now she was out cold. As he was preparing to exit and put the woman in a rejuvenation tank, he felt his energy being sucked out of his body. He'd become so weak, that even the strain of carrying Bulma was too much and he collapsed on the floor, and the girl in his arms was once again on the ground. Just as he felt a darkness surround him, he heard the computer's metallic voice through the overhead speaker.

"Necessary power obtained. Transportation Sequence Commencing in 5...4...3... "

Vegeta groaned and passed out on the lab's cold sterile floor.

Wow, kind of a cliffy huh? Well I'm working on the next chapter already so please review. I know this chapter was kind of short, but alas, it was an extremely necessary one. Everything was important to advance my plot. Muahhahaha! I bet you won't figure out where I'm, going with this one!

Ja ne


	2. Stranger

****

Is dbz mine? no. am i making a profit for this fic? no. should you read it anyway? you bet!

Vegeta stirred. He'd been out for hours, unconscious on the floor of Bulma's lab. Luckily his Sayian blood allowed him the quickest recovery possible, or his meeting with oblivion would have been even longer. Vegeta sat up, looked around and saw the computer completely fried, with a slight amount of smoke escaping from the main hardware. He ran a hand through his onyx hair, trying silently to piece together events. He sighed to himself as he drew a blank. Just as Vegeta was standing to leave, his Sayian senses drew him to a still figure on the floor. 'The woman!'

Vegeta threw her unconscious form over his shoulder and left the lab. Although he wasn't at complete strength, he was more than capable of flying himself and the girl in his arms to the rejuvenation tank. Vegeta quietly entered the gravity room, and made his way to the modern tank Bulma had installed in his chambers weeks ago. He removed the girl of all her clothes, save for her underwear and attached her to the machine. He typed in a few commands and watched as her lithe form quickly became submerged in a bluish type liquid. The prince watched her sleep and raised an eyebrow. Something seemed different about her. He didn't notice any of her quirky sleeping habits. Bulma's lips hadn't parted slightly as they always did, nor had she rested her left hand on her right side. Vegeta growled to himself. Since when had noting a human's sleeping patterns become part of his agenda.

The Prince cursed under hid breath before making his way over to the shower he used after training. Vegeta stripped down to nothing, turned on the hot water, and stepped into the scalding spray. He allowed the 'comforting' warmth to relax his muscles and take his mind back to the incident.

__

Flashback

__

In that instant, her taunting laughter and cruel eyes made her appear to him as someone else that he'd locked away from his mind years ago. Upon instinct, Vegeta stood up and back handed Bulma sending her head crashing into her computer, knocking the breath from her lungs. She let out a pained moan and darkness enveloped her.

He shook his head. There was no way to get out of this one, without putting his pride past him and apologizing. Although that was one of the last things he wanted to do, he was mature enough to understand that his behavior was unacceptable. Hitting defenseless women was not something he stood for, especially not a woman who'd helped him so much, though he'd never admit it.

Without warning, visions of her little skirt and toned thighs flooded his mind. He could recapture every detail as if she were standing in front of him, her brilliant, flashing eyes staring into his own. Vegeta shook his head to clear the thought. Where had that came from? Despite her beauty, she was still human, and he sayian.

Before he could scold himself, he sensed an immense energy from the next room, followed moments later by a loud explosion. Completely forgetting his state of dress, he sprung from the shower and raced to the rejuvenation tank. What he saw caused his face to twist into a state of complete surprise and confusion.

There she was gasping on the floor on her knees in a puddle of liquid and broken glass. The machine was obviously blasted from the inside of the tank, but that was impossible. There was no way Bulma had enough power to conjure up the Kamahameha wave within her weak human body, but no one else could have entered the tank and blasted it from inside. Vegeta moved to pick her off the floor, but without warning her blue head snapped to look him directly in the face.

"Who are you?", she asked, her voice quivering with fear. Vegeta cocked his head and studied her, why was she suddenly afraid of him? He took a step forward, and Bulma shrunk back against the tank, her body visibly shaking.

"Pl-please don't, don't touch me."

"What the hell? Why would I want to touch you, human filth!"

The girl's eyes widened, and she trembled even more violently.

"Y- you- you're not human?"

Vegeta tossed his dark head back and laughed, filling the room with the dark sound, "Are you insane? You know what I am!"

Tears began to flood her face as she brought her knees to her chest.

"Please don't rape me. I- I'm in love with someone. He- he's strong and if you hurt me, he- he'll make you pay."

Vegeta frowned before remembering that he was standing in front of the girl nude, but still, she knew he'd never hurt her.

He sighed, "Woman, maybe you should see a doctor. You must have gotten amnesia, because you're acting completely ridiculous."

Vegeta grabbed her school girl outfit from where he'd placed it and tossed it at her.

"Get dressed."

Bulma sighed of relief and quickly complied, not bothering to even dry off the liquid sticking to her body. Just as she was buttoning up her tight shirt, she noticed the once nude man standing in the doorway clothed, wearing a weird form of spandex armor. His muscles were bulging, and she couldn't help but notice his nicely shaped rear. Bulma lowered her head to the floor to hide her blush.

"Are you feeling better woman?", he asked in his deep voice. She nodded, keeping her head to the floor. She was counting the pieces of broken glass in the bluish liquid when it finally hit her. The azure haired girl tucked her feet under her and wrapped her arms around herself as panic started to set in.

"Whe- where am I?! What is this place!?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and snatched the woman up by her arm and dragged her to the bathroom. Her blue eyes widened as thoughts of what the man would do to her flooded her mind. She tried to pull away, but his strength was far more superior, in fact it was like her reluctance went unnoticed. Vegeta stepped in the bathroom, yanking her also so that she came face to face with the foggy mirror. Bulma's eye's widened at the cloudy sight that greeted her. She slapped a palm to the mirror and rubbed away at the condensation until the image was clear as day.

"Tha-tha-that's not me! That's not my face! That's not my hair! Those aren't my eyes! THAT'S NOT ME!"

Bulma punched a fist into the mirror, and stumbled back until she was sitting on the floor. The blood trickling from her fingers and down her arm went unnoticed, as she franticly searched over her body for anything that resembled the real her. Vegeta glanced at her with a slight look of concern in his eyes, and he walked over to pick her up. Just as Vegeta's fingers brushed her arm, Bulma sprang to her feet with a look of bloody murder in her eyes.

"You did this, this sorcery! You changed my body and brought me to this world! You will pay demon! You will die!"

She easily slid into a fighting stance, surprising Vegeta beyond belief.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bulma?"

She narrowed her eyes, "My name isn't Bulma!", she spat venomously.

He chuckled at the weak human. No human man, let alone woman had ever struck him in combat, "Come on woman, I have no time for this foolishness. We'll wait for your father and he can fix this."

Bulma's eyes flashed a stormy gray, and her ki level spiked dramatically. "You bastard! How dare you! My father died when I was young! You've gone too far and I'll make you pay!"

Without warning, she thrust her arm forward and opened her palm causing a giant blue ki blast to burst forward, striking Vegeta square in the chest. He flew back and hit the marble shower tile, breaking them upon impact. Bulma narrowed her eyes and allowed them to roam his body. Nothing. Just as she turned to walk away, the man leapt forward, grabbed a handful of her blue hair and shoved her out the door. Bulma's face made contact with the glass and liquid on the floor, but amazingly there was no pain. Before she had a chance to think, the man had grabbed her by her arm, snatched her up and spun her around to face him.

"Who the fuck are you wench? You're not Bulma that's for damn sure!"

She didn't reply, but returned the gaze with equal fire, "I asked first! Who are you? Who am I and where am I jerk?!"

Vegeta let her go, but made sure to keep his guard up incase she attacked again.

"I am Prince Vegeta, idiot. You are in my training quarters outside of Bulma's home, Capsule Cooperation, and I don't know who the fuck the you are! You look like Bulma, but there is no way in seven hells you're her! Now bitch answer my question, who are you?"

The girl was taken aback by the way she was addressed, but still it was only fair that she answered his question too. She thought for a moment, maybe it would be better to lie to this guy, "My name is Katsumi.", she blurted out a bit too quickly.

"You're lying human. I can sense it."

Katsumi frowned at the guy, "I have no reason to lie! My name is Katsumi! KA-TSU-MI! Got it!?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Whatever, your worthless human name means nothing to me anyway. I just want to figure out what's going on so I can get the _real _onna back."

"The real onna?"

Vegeta growled, "Bulma."

Katsumi mouthed an 'o', before sitting down in an empty chair. Even though she was still weary of the man, she felt his genuine concern about getting his friend back. This in turn allowed her some security as she hoped he wouldn't hurt whoever this Bulma girl was. The man stared at her with piercing dark eyes.

"What do you remember before coming here? That's the best place to start if we're gonna figure this out."

Katsumi nodded, ""Well, I was on my way... to see a friend, when all of a sudden I felt a shock and next thing I know I blacked out and woke up in that chamber.", she spoke while pointing to the rejuvenation tank. Vegeta nodded, "When she was in my arms, I did notice a surge of energy going through her body."

"Where did it happen? I'm sure there are clues there.", Vegeta nodded in agreement as he stood up and prepared to return to Bulma's lab. Katsumi stood up and wordlessly followed the man to where ever he was going. After a short distance, they arrived at a steel door. Vegeta punched in a code on a security panel, but the door remained closed. He grumbled something to himself about changing codes and stupid blue haired women. Katsumi noticed a palm scan on the side of the door, and wordlessly, she pressed her hand to the grid allowing a green light to sweep through her fingers.

"Welcome back Bulma.", the metallic voice called out as the steel doors separated. Vegeta shrugged and followed Katsumi into the spotless lab. The blue haired girl was amazed. Everything was buzzing with life, and it all seemed so pure and modern. Her eyes roamed over every inch of the sterile lab with a childlike curiosity. Vegeta was currently trying to start the main computer, but the screen remained blank.

"It's busted. We'll have to activate the repair bots to fix the main computer, but I don't know how long that'll take."

Katsumi's eyes filled with tears as hopelessness set in. 'I might not ever get my body back. I'll never see my friends again, and I'll never complete my mission.' Vegeta looked at her and noticed her ocean blue eyes clouding over into a stormy gray.

"You know, that onna doesn't cry as much as you do. I never said it _wouldn't_ get fixed, it'll just take some time."

Katsumi nodded somewhat inspired by his words. If she was Bulma for now, then at least she could honor the girl by being brave for once in her life. She wiped away at her tears and stood up straight. 'This is my vow. Bulma, I won't cry anymore. I will be strong. I will bring you back and get my body back too. You have my word!'

I got one review and decided to update. I haven't even did my homework yet, I've been typing this fic. I hope I didn't disappoint, and it will all make sense soon, and thanks for reading.

Ja ne


	3. Exploration

Vegeta sat at the main controls typing in a blur of commands to make the machine's backup generator start. None of them worked. The Prince was seething with anger, 'How is it that she does this so easily, when I can't even get the damn thing to start?!' Vegeta continued pounding away at the keys, completely forgetting about the girl standing behind him. Katsumi sighed heavily as she watched the handsome young Prince working fruitlessly on a machine that he obviously had little experience with.

"Vegeta, are you almost finished yet?", she whined. Her response was another primitive grunt and nothing more. She shook her head, if he kept that up, she'd be fluent in grunt. Katsumi stood up from the chair she was seated in and wandered around the colorless room, taking in the metallic pieces of equipment. In a modern sort of way, the room held it's own form of futuristic beauty that she began to admire more and more each passing moment. The blue haired woman had gotten so entranced by the new sights, that without warning, she walked headfirst into a closed white door.

"Dammit!", she screamed at the offending door.

"Well watch where you're going and maybe you won't walk into things you klutz."

Katsumi let out an indignant huff as she gathered herself from the floor, dusting off her skirt in the process.

"Where does this door lead to?", she asked changing the subject and trying to ignore her previous embarrassment.

Vegeta cast a glance over his shoulder and frowned as he noticed the door for the first time. In the past there hadn't been much need to come farther than the front sector of her lab, so naturally, he had no idea about anything more than the main computer, various tabletops splashed with blueprints, and whatever experiments she had laying around. Allowing curiosity to overcome him, he stood up and joined the girl, in front of the new room. Katsumi reached out to try the door, but like the one at the entrance, it too was locked. Frowning slightly she turned to walk away, but suddenly, Vegeta reached out to grab her arm, causing her to instinctively shrink back. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and for a split second, she could have swore to see a glimmer of pain in the man's expressionless eyes.

"Vegeta I...", she began, but with a quick hand gesture he silenced the string of stammering ensured to follow.

"Look, that's a pupil scanner. Just look at that red light, and it will scan your eyes to identify you."

Wordlessly the girl nodded and crouched slightly, making herself eyelevel with the red light. She stared straight ahead, but surprisingly she felt no discomfort as the bright light swept over her irises. After a conformation beep, the door slid open allowing the pair to take in this new domain. They were both shocked speechless at the sight that laid before them. It was Bulma's room, and it looked as if it were fit for royalty. There was an enormous canopy bed with transparent pieces of blue cloth draping lazily across the four erect poles. Her bed itself was queen sized with a heavy, dark blue comforter made of silk laying neatly across it's length. Large feathery soft pillows cluttered her bed in a neat, yet careless method. As if the bed weren't enough, to the far right, against the wall was a softly lit vanity filled with expensive perfumes, make up, and hair accessories. It too was the same dark royal blue color as the bed. Katsumi glided over in a wordless manner to another door, and pulled it back revealing the largest walk-in closet she'd ever seen. It was as long as a hallway and it was filled with the most beautiful clothes she'd ever seen. One section was designated to gowns, another to silken nightwear, one for casual dress, and any other types of clothing she could think of, there were even drawers built into the walls hiding away elegant pieces of lingerie. Shoes were plentiful as they cascaded across built in shelves, jutting from the walls. She was in paradise.

Vegeta too busied himself with exploring the inner workings of Bulma's domain. After watching the curious little minx disappear into a closet, he decided to take another door which lead to a very spacious bathroom. The sink, tub, faucets, and even toilet were a blinding sterling silver, creating a beautiful contrast against the blue walls and rugs. Leaving the domain completely untouched, he returned to the bedroom, never once losing the initial shock upon entering the royal quarters. He plopped down onto the feathery soft bed and lost himself with staring at the ceiling, finding himself lost in the painting of night, intricately created on the wall. The Prince would have stayed in that trance forever had not a beaming little Katsumi remerged with a handful of soaps, bath beads, a pure white robe, and a fluffy bath towel. Vegeta glared at the girl, but the bubbly smile never once left her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with all of that?", he asked breaking the heavy silence.

Katsumi set her face into a determined expression and balled her tiny fists for emphasis, "Vegeta, it is my sole purpose in life to try on those clothes and feel like a royal for once in my life. This may be my last chance to be elegant, and I'm gonna take it! I have to do this for the sake of my destiny!", she finished her 'passionate' speech by pumping a fist into the air and grinning like an idiot.

Vegeta sweat dropped anime style as he stared crazily at the Goku clone. He shook his head to clear the crazy thought, "We're not here to play dress up! We have to find some kind of clues to get you back home, and out of my hair!"

"But, this is my _destiny!_ And besides, shouldn't you be checking out that computer over there for clues or something?", she asked, pointing to a silver computer, that sat alone on a dark blue desk over in a corner of the room.

Vegeta frowned, how was it that the machine managed to go unnoticed by him? Maybe he was so transfixed by the room, that he didn't notice. The Prince shook it off, and turned back to Katsumi only to find that she had already disappeared into the bathroom and had turned on the water, preparing for a rich, luxurious bubble bath. He shook his dark head and plopped down at the computer's lush velvety chair and began to work.

It was simple to turn on the small computer, and he found himself especially grateful that it wasn't password protected. Within seconds the small screen had loaded and transferred to the main menu. Vegeta's breath caught slightly as he saw her desktop image, a picture that she had her mother take of the two of them in which Bulma had snuck behind him and pulled his cheeks apart in a mock smile. The Prince smirked slightly as he remembered her punishment for the childish action, 'I almost forgot what happens when you mix blue hair and pink dye.' He chuckled then shook off the brief recollection and started to search through the girl's files. There were so many, but none of them had to do anything with her new experiment; the bulk of them were simply notes from business meetings, and other useless information. The Prince sighed in frustration, and prepared to leave, until a particular file caught his eye. It's title: My Diary.

****

Yay and there's chapter 3 for you! Woo, I'm tired now, and I still have stupid Chemistry homework :( But that won't stop me, cause I'm working on the next chapter already! Hee-hee, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review ok?


End file.
